


Third Date

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from rubberglue <br/>Arthur/Gwen | modern au: a zoo trip, melted ice cream and a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Date

**Third Date**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 133  
 **Prompt from rubberglue**  
Arthur/Gwen | modern au: a zoo trip, melted ice cream and a thunderstorm

 **Third Date**  
Arthur had the third date he was taking Gwen on it all planned out. He planned to take her on a stroll through the zoo and then to the little cafe around the corner from her place.

That was plan and it failed miserably. 

Arthur picked her up on time and they started their stroll hand in hand through the exhibits. He even bought her a stuffed pink polar bear cub.

Then it all went to hell.

The skies started to darken. There were several loud thunder claps and before they knew it was raining buckets.

They made it back to Gwen's just as the power went out.

But it was still a great date. They sat in the candle light and ate melting ice cream and swapped stories of other rainy days. 


End file.
